


Regulus faced his new future with conviction to do better than he had before

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Sirius Black was the Potters Secret Keeper [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black in the muggle world, Regulus Black-centric, Regulus has children, Walburga Black Bashing, short to long chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: as the consequences of his actions lay before him.
Series: Sirius Black was the Potters Secret Keeper [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Wormtail meet Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agaaain, I had to get this out of the way to post Snape's dark mark on to ff.net.

Peter arrived to the holding cell of Regulus Black for the time being as the members of the court were preparing to arrive. It was a clean cell, not too dirty, not covered in feces, nor in dead insects littering the floor. It was more dignified. Peter paused as he took on his human form over his animagus form looking on toward the younger man.

He bore a striking resemblance to his older brother but young as when Peter last saw Sirius. The resemblance was stark but the distinctive differences between the brothers stood out. But, the differences were subtle yet enough to stand as a completely different person struggling to control their composure. Peter could imagine Sirius sitting there instead of him, a mustache and the light chin beard.

The illusion ended upon Regulus turning his attention upon him.

“Hello?”

Regulus had a five o’clock shadow of a beard decorating his features.

“Hello.”

“Are you a Auror?”

“No. I just. . like to visit is all.”

“Then who are you?”

“Peter. . . Peter Pettigrew.” Peter said. "I was friends with your brother."

"You were _that_ Peter who Sirius wrote about." Regulus said. "He was quite fond of you. . .Nice to meet you, Peter.” The smiles between the brothers were similar but different. “Were you the first to find him and . . you-know-who’s dead shell?”

“No.“ Peter looked aside -- _I wish I was_ \-- for a small moment then his attention returned upon the young Black. “I wasn’t.” he grew sorrowful. “I found him in the hospital after they got to him.”

“Is it true?” Regulus asked. “What they say happened after he fought Voldemort?”

“It’s just rumors.” Peter assured.

“Do you know?” Regulus asked.

Peter shrugged stepping aside, his hands in mid air, then lowered his arms.

“I don’t know.” Peter shook his head. “But, to Rita Skeeter’s credit, it’s better than falling apart after killing you-know-who and being left with his corpse for hours until being found.”

“It is.” Regulus smiled then noticed the metal hand. “Lost a arm to the war?”

“After.” Peter said. “Bad attack.”

Regulus got up to his feet then approached him and paused in front of the bars between them

“Your eyes look so guilty.” Regulus said. “Like you wish you were in here instead of me.”

“I am in there.” Peter admitted over the confusion of the younger Black. “But, it’s the best one I can get for not doing enough in the war for the Potters.”

“The war has marked us all. I find it most troubling. . . my brother wasn’t born in the seventh month.” Regulus was befuddled at his own acknowledgement. “He was born in the eleventh.” Regulus shook his head. “Could he have been the chosen one?”

“. . . No.” Peter shook his head with a laugh. “He couldn’t be.”

“Why?” Regulus asked, curiously.

“Because Neville Longbottom was supposed to be the chosen one. Not Harry Potter. Not Sirius Black.” Peter said as Regulus’s eyes widened in shock over the reply that was being handed to him. “Voldemort’s spy didn’t hear it completely. Potters just learned that themselves recently from Dumbledore. It was as the seventh month _dies_ not during the seventh month.”

Regulus laughed.

“Typical.” Regulus said. “Upstaging the chosen one himself.” He looked toward Peter. “Why did you come, Peter?”

“To see for myself that you are a Black.” Peter said. “Are you alright?’

Regulus sat down on to the seat and sighed.

“I am not okay.” Regulus said. “My brother is insane, Peter.” he stared off. “He bore the unforgivable cure for three days knowing full well the consequences of the curse. I hope when that day arrives for me, I will be brave just as he is.”

“You _are_ just as brave as he is,” Peter said.

Regulus lifted a brow turning his attention upon Peter.

“How am I being brave?”

“You turned yourself in." Peter said. "Are you going to tell the truth?”

“Nothing but the truth." Regulus held his hand up, mockingly rehearsing the scene of muggle court dramas, then lowered his hand. "Just what I know, heard, saw, and then I am going to get the slytherin horcrux destroyed once and for all.” Regulus smiled back at the marauder. “The real one.”

“The real one?” Peter hid back shock that it was Regulus who traded the locket not Voldemort.

Regulus nodded back, proudly, toward him.

“I had my house elf take it after I traded it with a fake.”

Peter relaxed then smiled, at ease, quite relieved, with little worry about the final Horcrux that had been plaguing him for the last two months. It was going to be destroyed and so was Voldemort once and for all. He had confidence in the young Black. The tone in the young man's voice when it pertained to the locket told him that it wasn't going to be hidden, protected, or for that matter, nor handed over to a Death Eater to hold on to. He was going to destroy it; intent was all over the Black's face.

“I wouldn’t trade anything to be in your shoes.” Peter said. “That’s the bravest thing I have heard. Sirius would be so proud of you.”

“I take consolation in that.” Regulus said, clasping his hands in his lap. “Hey, thanks for coming over. I appreciate the check up.”

“If I had a brother then Sirius would have done the same if it had been me in his place.” Peter said.

Regulus smiled then watched Peter walk off and vanish from his line of sight.


	2. Wizardly court shocker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the road the storyline has taken. Believe me, I was surprised, but that's what it tells me happens as part of the build up for the main conclusion of this big aft story.

Regulus was terrified, being taken out of the holding cell, then being taken to court to hear what the court had decided. He had cried all his tears away with Andromeda for everything that had happened. He had grieved for the life that he had lead before and the tears that he had for the results of his decisions had to be saved for later. He sat down in the chair that was set for him in the middle of the court. Regulus was trembling in the chair.

"We have decided your exact punishment."

Regulus cleared his throat.

"Sir?"Regulus asked. "You haven't decided my guilt yet."

"We have decided your guilt." was the reply from the center of the court. "You are guilty of being biased, but, given that your testimony had facts that were not known before . . ." Regulus scanned the crowd that stared down upon him donning red uniforms and red hats. "You will not be going to Azkaban."

Regulus stared back in shock at the court.

"Instead, we have decided a far more preferable punishment. We have had to make some modifications to the werewolf laws just for this. . . As it has come to our attention in the interest of the subject, freedom is quite necessary."

Regulus was becoming confused as the words were falling through moment by moment.

"You are to be caring for three muggleborn children, one of them is a victim of a American werewolf, you are more than welcome to blood adopt them but the blood of the mother must remain."

Regulus didn't know what to say about the matter as he were frozen in shock of the revelation.

"Can you repeat that, werewolf?"

"Becoming a werewolf at the full moons."

Regulus straightened himself out.

"You want me to have difficulty raising muggleborns?"

"To prove that you are not a Death Eater in the heart."

"Then pick a muggleborn that has a muggle disease that cannot be tampered with. Or has the disease where water builds up in their lungs and they drown in it."

"Cystic fibrosis."

"Yes."

"That is not difficult. But, your example is appreciated." Regulus sighed, relieved, the thought of being accused of having it easy wasn't going to be thrown at hm. "We will find two muggleborns that are difficult."

"Okay."

"You must raise them from infancy to the age of ten."

"Why not seven?"

"Ten is the agreed upon age to check upon them at Hogwarts and see if their values are in the light instead of the dark."

"That is fair enough, your honor."

"You will be given the name of the mothers and allowed to meet them prior to the children being charged into your care. And they will be duel citizenship children, one of them will be American, but we won't tell which. The fathers, however, will be a challenge of their own. Do you accept this probation?"

"I accept it." Then Regulus said in the next breath, "What do you mean by changing werewolf laws?"

It was silent for the longest moment.

"If we are to give you a challenge then we must consider the challenge as what it is."

It came out gently but loud that they had a revelation and were ready to make amends for it.

"Children however different they are to us with their disabilities or heritage, their future needs to be secured and we have to make a law mandating that a cure be sought for and those stricken with this ailment must be given quarters to spend their night in no matter who or what they are. We cannot restrict people for being bitten and try to live with it best they could. Only those who stricken with it perform crimes are to be restricted."

A long sigh was drawn.

"Things are changing, Regulus Black. And we will do all that we can to apologize in every way we can for those we have allowed to be discriminated and oppressed for our extreme anti-werewolf laws."

"Does the American werewolf child have a name?"

"We are cooperating with our American counterparts. They should have one. Soon. And you will be owled at your place of residence." the head of the court replied. "This session is over." the small hammer hit the small rounded object. "Court is adjoined."

It was all surreal to Regulus as he sat there in the chair for a long moment long after the court had left. He got up to his feet staring on toward the exit of the room. He walked on slowly as the facts of the matter fell upon him. He was changing the Wizardly world. It was unexpected, he had expected a acquittal and being let go. He walked out through the doorway where he was greeted by Andromeda and Ted. They stood up from their seats as Regulus entered the corridor and the doors closed behind him.

"You look pale." Andromeda said. "What is wrong?"

"The court is making me a single dad." Regulus said then he fainted. 

"Reggie!" Andromeda cried as she and Ted caught him.

"We got you, kid." Ted said. "It's alright, you got some back up." he fanned the younger man's face. "He is taking it easy."

"Easy?" Andromeda said. "He is flat out cold."

"He could have screamed." Ted said as they walked away. "Just like I did."

"You sang and danced on the table that night with your friends from high school at the bar afterwards." Andromeda reminded. "He can't do that."

"But he can take care of the Horcruxes." Ted said.

The thought counted and it made them smile at the thought of spending his last free days as a parentless Wizard destroying the soul of Voldemort.


	3. Walburga is confronted

It was several hours later did two members of the Black household return to the doorstep of the Black manor. Andromeda took Regulus's hand then nodded back at him. It had been a rocky trial from start to finish, sending the letter to the house elf, the howler screaming at him a hour after for hiding for so long from everyone and letting his father, Orion, die thinking that Regulus were dead. The speech that the howler held about his father breaking apart becoming a husk of himself made Regulus cry. The last time that he had been here, he had left with Kreature to go to the cave and closed the door behind him with no intention to return. But, now he had to.

He had a locket to retrieve. Regulus squeezed Andromeda's hand and smiled back, painfully, at being back at the house of Black. The house of horrors that had terrible childhood memories that were not warm at all. Regulus closed his hand then reached up and knocked on the door rapidly. He lowered his hand down to his side feeling his heart race, his mind running a thousand miles per hour, frightened. He had sent Lucius Malfoy to Azkaban with his testimony including a handful of Death Eaters that he were aware of.

The door opened and it was Kreacher.

"Master Regulus."

"Hello, Kreature." he looked upon the elf that was kind upon him in his childhood. "I am here for the locket."

"One moment." Kreacher returned with the locket then handed it to the younger man. "I have tried my best to destroy it. . . " he hung his head. "all my attempts have been for nothing."

"Your best is what counts." Regulus said. "We will take it from here."

Walburga appeared behind Kreacher holding a newspaper showing him being towed away by Andromeda and Ted. 

"Is it true that you're adopting mudbloods under the Black name?"

 _Be brave, Reggie, just as brother was in the fact of Voldemort. Be brave_. He fought for the strength to stand on his own two feet against the older woman and became defiant. He found it easy to become a entirely new person before her eyes and looked upon her, defiantly, but with contempt upon her that was levels higher than the disgust that was on her face. The slur was nothing to his shattered in pieces heart that had been put back together using Chinese golden glue almost as if it were a broken vase together as he stared down upon her on the higher ground.

"It is." Regulus said.

"Get out of my sight."

Regulus shook his head.

"No."

"Kreacher close the door."

Sirius would have turned around and walked away without saying another word if he had been in his position then sought out for a new residence. That much was certain. He recalled the way that he had left his life speeding out for the arms of his best friends and the sound of the door slamming behind him echoed loudly in his head. It had been years since Regulus heard the door slam.

But, this time, Regulus was keeping the door open with one hand (figuratively, and literally) stopping Kreacher from closing the door all the way.

"Let go of the door, Regulus."

"No." Regulus stared back at her.

"Don't make me make you." She raised her wand.

"Mother. . ." Then with a silent spell, he disarmed her. "You're going to be a lonely old hag living in that old house to yourself." She stepped back grasping her slightly singed wrist. "I don't mean this lightly."

"You deserve to be silenced for insults like that coming from a traitor." Walburga hissed at him.

"Surrounded by ghosts, by portraits, by memories of what had been and should have been. Falling apart as ages go by, consumed by the family heritage of the Black madness overtaking you and your facilities."

Regulus laid it out with such vile and truth in his voice that it was as if he were laying a curse upon the shorter woman with graying black hair.

"Muggles call that Alzheimers." Regulus said. "Wizards call that plain madness."

"I am above that." Walburga said.

"No one is above madness." Andromeda spoke up as she glared at the older woman taking a pause from her role as his supporter. "I know some wizards who have fallen to it. They were arrogant until it impacted them and grew desperate to treat it."

"I thought I was above the loathing that you held toward my brother." he puckered his lips together, momentarily, then relaxed his lips. "I stayed away from the family because I loathed it until I read about Sirius. Then, I realized, I had became a coward and person emboldened by hate. That's not me."

"That seems to be the case." Walburga said. "You didn't show up. Not once. Not after he was admitted then faced me once the war had ended." Walburga scowled with disgust layered in her voice. "You ignored the Wizarding world because you hated it for your utter _failure_ in being a pureblood. Not just your family."

"That's what you made the Black family name to be and that's what you-know-who-must-not-be-named turned the world into." Regulus pointed toward Walburga with his index finger then lowered his hand down to his side as his free hand rolled up into a fist. "Something to be hated. Not quite beloved." he shook his head at the comment. "I am above that loathing by speaking to you and the only one keeping me back from screaming at you for _everything_ that you have done is a fellow Black holding my hand."

"What do you think is in my future?" Walburga said. "For a coward who needs comfort to face the person who brought them into this world."

Regulus squeezed Andromeda's hand and she squeezed his hand keeping him grounded to the ground as he sighed once more.

"You're going to become a deranged portrait screaming at your descendants." With that, Regulus continued on his painting of the future that laid ahead of her. "The Black family name has already been dropped from the other members of the family that have wedded after being disowned." Then he left a deliberate pause for a moment. "Sirius and I did _not_."

"You were always free to free of yourself of that attachment." Walburga said. "Why did you not?"

"Your choice, Mother, as always." Regulus withdrew his hand from the door as he neglected to answer her question. "With how you want to be remembered by your house elf."

Regulus turned around, descended down the stairs, walked away from the manor then he and Andromeda apparated away.

"Close the door, Kreature." Walburga ordered then left the hall.

"Course, Mistress Walburga." and Kreature closed the door.


	4. Who

The Order of the Phoenix stared upon the locket on the table.

“This is the only surviving Horcrux.” Dumbledore was the first to speak. 

“Who could have destroyed the others?” Peter asked.

“A Death Eater.” James said.

“We have all seen Regulus’s memories at his trial regarding his involvement in the dark.” Lily said. “He isn’t the one who got to them.”

“Then we are missing someone.” Frank said.

“Someone deep in hiding.” Dumbledore voiced the thought on the order’s mind as Peter kept his cool. “It appears they were afraid of their lord and decided to rid of him for good. And didn’t wish for their identity to be found.”

“There is only one thing left to do.” Remus said. “Finish what they started.”

It was James who picked up the locket then tossed it into the cauldron that was available. The members of the order of in the light raised their wands aiming at what the dark order, their counterpart that they had dubbed to themselves as a organization, had made. The Order of the Phoenix stood on the wave of victory over the smallest and defeated enemy as a united front.

With a simple spell that came from the lips then in a single gruesome blast the cauldron was burning in rage. Lily and James lowered their wands then held hands watching what had taken their friend away be burned to a crisp. Remus watched on as the flames grew in size before the light order. A charm was casted and the flames were gone shortly after. The group loomed over the cauldron staring down at what had been once a menace but now a dark liquid spilling out of the charred locket.

“It is over.” Dumbledore said.

They breathed sighs of relief.

“So,” Remus said. “Does that mean the Order can be disbanded?”

Everyone exchanged a glance with the other.

“It has no use to us now.” Dumbledore admitted. “Seems appropriate that this chapter in our lives be closed and move on to the next.”

“I am going back to my Auror duties.” James announced.

"Me too." Moody chimed with a grin that hadn't been there for a long time.

“So can we!” Alice said. "After Neville is old enough, I will be out there tripping wizards and port keying them to their trial."

“I have missed being a Auror.” Frank admitted. “Being not afraid of the dark lord over my shoulder every minute of every day.”

“I am going to each muggles.” Lily said. “I can finally teach them.”

“I will open a small bookshop.” Remus said. “Maybe, make enough galleons and order a proper basement.”

"That sounds like a great idea, Moony." Peter said. "I am considering of going on to become a magical animal rescuer."

"Fat chance." James said as he and Lily among a few of the others laughed in amusement of Peter's announcement. "You aren't the kind of person who willingly goes out to them."

"Yes, that is true." Peter said, shaking his finger. "But, they are most off their guard when they are in need of help." he smiled at the imaginary scenario unfolding the way that he visualized it. "And when they need help, their defenses are down, and they are right on my level."

"Sounds right for you." Moody said. "

“And I. . . I get to retreat back to what I have wanted." Dumbledore said.

"What is that, Dumbledore?" Remus raised a brow.

"Being a Mugwump." Dumbledore said, simply. "I feel certain that Professor Mcgonagall as the head mistress of Hogwarts is a position that she would best flourish under."

"I can imagine how happy that she is going to be." James said with a laugh.

"It's going to be weird not coming back to this place." Alice said.

"We will come back here." Lily assured. "With what our trouble our children will get into."

Dumbledore strayed from the group looking out the window, wondering to himself, as the group slowly departed the office leaving him to his thoughts. Moments later, Snape arrived, entering the office. The headmaster turned toward the man.

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore said. "We have just destroyed the last of the Horcruxes."

Snape's attention shifted toward the cauldron that had the stench of burned metal.

"The smell is appalling." Snape noted then turned his attention toward the headmaster. "Did you find the others?"

"No." Dumbledore shook his head. "There were no others." the headmaster turned toward the younger man. "They were already all destroyed by a former Death Eater."

"I don't know any that would have wanted that." Snape said.

"Did you destroy the others?" Dumbledore asked, stepping forward, approaching the man. "If you did, you can tell."

"I didn't." Snape said. "I have met someone who's allegiance to the dark lord was a secret. They may be the culprit."

"Are they anyone that we know of?" Dumbledore leaned against the desk.

"They were part of the Order."

Dumbledore sat on the edge of the desk, not surprised, quite surprised with his hands in his lap.

"Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." Snape replied.

"Then who was it?" Dumbledore's brows furrowed.

"Peter." Was all Snape said.

Dumbledore was quiet for a solid moment.

"This makes a lot of sense on why he doesn't have a arm." Dumbledore said. "Have you . . . Are you considering of it?"

"Not in the slightest." Snape replied.

"Professor," Dumbledore said. "I will be leaving at the end of this school year. Voldemort is vanquished."

The head master relaxed, relieved, at the sentence that he had finally let go of. As if, he, himself, hadn't truly believed it until he had said it himself and became a entirely different person. The transition was done in a matter of seconds changing from a resistance leader to a weathered old man enjoying the sunlight with the air being light around him. The headmaster got off the edge of the desk then arrived to the window and poured it open.

"I don't believe the ideas behind the dark lord are gone as he is."

The headmaster hummed then shifted toward Snape.

"Hate is a very special thing." Dumbledore admitted. "It's a cornerstone of muggles, muggleborns, and the Wizarding world to make the world a better place. To get over our differences. . . But there are people where they cannot get over those differences."

"A dark lord will rise." Snape agreed. "But not in the next twenty years. Thirty. Perhaps, forty is a stretch."

"In another lifetime." Dumbledore said. "A hundred years of peace with its touching turmoil."

"Do you think the muggles will be around to see the peace that our world has?"

"I don't feel that way," Dumbledore shook. "I feel that they will get themselves all killed." he looked toward the window facing the sky. "or. . "

"Or what?" Snape asked. 

"I have lived for a hundred years." Dumbledore started on another line of conversation turning back toward the potions master. "I have seen them invent the plane, then the air plane, the fighters, the jets, and rockets. All in a hundred years. In a hundred years from now, they will be in space while a new dark lord is rising on Earth." Dumbledore eyed the younger man with pity. "I trust that you will be there to see that come to pass."

"I will be." Snape confirmed.

"Severus," Dumbledore said. "A hundred years is a long time and it will be like you had a dream when you get to my age. But, a far pleasant one."

"Headmaster, what does your dream feel so far?" Snape asked.

"A living nightmare." Dumbledore said. "But the end of the nightmare is calming now."

For the first time since the war had started then ended, Dumbledore saw the younger man shed a small smile.

"I am staying." Snape said. "I am going to become a advocate for the Abused and Neglected Magical Children."

"A lawyer?" Dumbledore asked. "That is your battlefield for the future?" he raised his brows at once to what Snape had just informed him. "Not just your potions room."

"I feel more appropriate to call it being a rescuer." Snape said. "I want no one else to go through what I did for several years."

"I look forward to reading your missions in the newspaper." Dumbledore said. "It is not much but it is what you need the most."

Snape nodded then departed the room leaving Dumbledore quite alone. The older man went up the stairs then paused. He tipped out a novel out of the nearest bookshelf then slipped it open and returned to his desk searching through the pages.

"Now, where was I when this war started?"

Dumbledore slipped on his reading glasses and sat down at the desk.


	5. When life throws you challenges it is best to accept them and wing it

Soon stretched into three days for Regulus as he hung out in his rented hotel room waiting for the letter to arrive. The owl arrived with a thud against the window then perched itself on the ledge and flapped their wings. Regulus smiled then took the parchment. He looked in awe at the names that were strange and quite unusual. They sounded quite unBlack in every regard. It wasn't constellation or a ancient name but one that sounded all the more typical for people but just as strange. Several coins and dollars fell out to the desk which he picked up.

_The names of the children that you will be picking up are Jabari Gudnard, Mapira Mockron, and Nasiche Mockron. You will pick them up in one week and have them in your custody starting on December 15th in Idaho. Directions are in the small note that has been secured in the pocket of this letter including change for you to get started once arriving in America._

_You are required to raise them in America and part time in Britain. June and July are preferable months to visit your place of birth for long periods of time to fulfill the obligation of part time in Britain as decided by the trial. You are also required to have a job there and proceed to blend in with the muggle workforce._

_We have paid for your plane ticket to America._

_It also in the directions pertaining to the time it departs._

_You are hereby discharged from the Wizarding world workforce._

_Be well._

_The Ministry of Magic._

Regulus shrugged.

"Not like I wanted to be part of it anymore." Regulus said. "Raising children without magic? Accepted."

Regulus slid his wand out then wrapped it in paper as part of a packaging then slipped it into the owl.

"Goodbye, Wizarding world." Regulus watched the owl fly away then closed the window and walked on.


	6. Welcome to America

The ride from Britain to America was a long but slow one. For starters, the chairs weren't as comfortable as the one that he had sat on during the trips to Hogwarts. He arrived with what little luggage that he had packed including money to spare that would last him roughly two years in the muggle world if he had been forced to live there without children. And he needed a job, desperately.

The disembarking was a different experience being in a crowd of people instead of apparating himself to where he needed to be. He left with his luggage out of the airport then saw a man of Indian descent grinning from ear to ear holding a sign that read 'Rugolos Blak' in front of a faded and darkened yellow vehicle.

"It's Regulus Black." Regulus replied.

Regulus came to a halt in front of the tax.

"Please show me your arm."

Regulus lifted up the sleeve. 

"Ah, Mr Black, good to meet you." The taxi driver slid the door open. "Anywhere you like to go? The American Ministry of Magic will be paying for this trip."

"Boise, Idaho. Septumbar street, Boise street." Regulus said. "I have never read these kind of streets before."

"Americans are weird."

"That, they are." Regulus agreed.

The man smiled then took the luggage and whipped open the trunk with a wand.

"Be seated, Mr Black." And another whip, the passenger door opened.

Regulus sat down into the vehicle then buckled up and relaxed. He took out the letter then slipped out keys and a overly long letter with directions on living situation and where to pick up the children. The trunk closed with a slam then he watched the older man walk by the door then go around and return to the up front section of the car.

Regulus looked out the window watching as the setting changed from New York city to many other settings as the car sped through as magic coursed through it as music played over in the vehicle that darted between the muggles means of transport. In a little less than ten minutes, the vehicle came to a pause in front of a apartment complex. He came out of the vehicle then took out his luggage and entered the building complex.

He stared up toward the stairs of the building and proceeded to make the climb up. It was a long climb up passing level after level until he reached the thirteenth floor of the apartment complex. He walked down the corridor searching from number to number until the one stood out to his eyes. He put the key in then twisted and turned it as he unlocked the door.

Regulus took his hand out of his pocket and aimed for the door, "Alohomora."

Then he looked at his hand, that was open in the way that it held something, and observed that it were lacking in one very important item: a wand.

Regulus sighed, quite annoyed, at his muscle memory.

"I gave my wand up." Regulus rubbed his forehead. "Still second nature."

He lowered his hand then heard a door open and faced toward a grayed man.

"Ye have to smack your shoulder against it, laddie." replied the older man. "It is the special key in."

"I will try it." Regulus said. 

Regulus smacked his shoulder against the door and stumbled in.

"Always works like a charm." The older man said.

Regulus popped out of the apartment.

"Regulus Black," Regulus held his hand out. "How do you do."

"I am your neighbor Sylus Wheebarrow, Mr Black." And the younger man smiled broadly shaking Regulus's larger hand.

"I am moving in with my kids in a few weeks." Regulus said. "They are newborns so. . ."

"Newborns? Don't worry about it. I can't even hear people at my daft age." he twirled a finger alongside his ear. "I am quite deaf, laddie." he lowered his hand down to his side. "Make as much noise as ye like."

Regulus laughed with a shake of his head. 

"I have no intention in being noisy." Regulus said, slowly, with deliberate pacing in his reply so his lips could be read by the deaf man. The older man smiled in appreciation with a light that went off in his eye. "But thanks for telling me that."

"Except there are quite a few tenants in here who hate loud noise." Wheebarrow said. "You'll know who they are quite soon."

Regulus smiled as he leaned against the door frame.

"I look forward to meeting my surrounding neighbors." Regulus said. "I didn't really interact much with my last ones. My only neighbors were books."

"Living all alone," Wheebarrow replied as a large doberman and aged German Shepard popped up along Wheebarrow's door frame then tilted their heads at him. "That is very awful."

"It is." Regulus agreed looking aside with a grimace. "Nice dogs."

"These are wee' Vas and Dash. Rotten spoiled police and security dogs." The dogs wagged their tails staring up toward Regulus, back and forth quite energetically, their eyes were full of pleas. The kind of pleas that got some dogs living at Hogwarts with prior years with a belly ache even a notable black wolf that he fed -- by accident -- pure magical dark chocolate outside of Hogwarts one night. "They are quite retired. Got some nasty scars from taking down the nastiest of the nasty men out there."

"Did you work with them?"

"Nah, I am just a rescuer who hops in and takes old folk like them when they retire if I have the room for them."

"They look very happy."

"They make me happy as well. Can't hear them growl but I can see them growl and just seein' that they found a bad person is enough to take caution over."

"Interesting."

"Some dogs have a broken radar and some have none at all. Poor thin's."

"Are their radars. . ." he twirled his fingers at the pets trying to seek for the correct wording that he had just forgotten.

"Workin' just fine, youn' lad." Wheebarrow beamed brightly. "Think ye alright." the older man looked down toward the dogs that appeared to be grinning facing the younger man. In fact, as Regulus looked back at the reactions of various dogs, they _were_ grinning. "Now, I oughtta go before they have to go."

"Talk to you later, Mr Wheebarrow."

"Top of the afternoon to you, Mr Black."

And Wheebarrow walked out with the dogs heading toward the steps then Regulus closed the door as he entered the apartment.


	7. Preparing for the incoming children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A decade ago when I read the passage regarding Regulus's death, I just went 'bullshit' and just stared at it, skeptically.

The Tonks owl arrived in the afternoon at the exact moment that Regulus had found a job from the newspaper with a loud 'AH HA!'. The pecking on the window caused him to whip around and face the window. He arrived to the small window then slid it open. He read the rather short letter from Tonks with a smile that all in all indicated that Nymphadora missed him and so did the rest of the family. He turned the letter over then jotted down on it with a pen giving her the address that her family could visit him.

He returned to the newspaper then picked it up and went toward the phone on the counter then proceeded to dial the number on the newspaper.

"Hello? Is this Vagarn Accounting firm? I like to book a appointment for the accounting position. The work from home one. Yes, I can comer over tomorrow morning at eight." Regulus smiled. "Thank you. Have a good day."

Regulus placed the phone back on to the receiver and smiled.

"That is off to a nice start." Regulus said.

Regulus paused then had a heel realization.

"I need to buy lots of diapers, baby food, and toys!"

Regulus departed the large rental.

* * *

He made a rush for the bus stop and checked the guide regarding the location of the main store. He waited for the bus to arrive then boarded it after leaving a handful of change. It was a short drive on the bus as he waited for the destination to be reached. The bus came to a halt at the massive mall. It had to be larger than Hogwarts. Hogwarts. . . It brought back memories of his family falling apart.

Regulus shook his head then walked on bravely toward the parking lot with the money in his pocket. He braved through the doors with a cart in hand then proceeded to scout out for the baby section. He found the section waiting for him expectantly. He slipped in section after section of pacifiers, baby bottles, diapers, landing with a roar, then carefully stacked the milk powder into the cart. The young Black whistled to himself as he picked out the next two weeks of meals and snacks for himself.

Then bought baby proof items. He found himself going to the bird cage. He paused, recalling in vivid detail, letting go of his owl before he left for the cave. He looked on sadly toward the large owl cage then fled on and got several cartons of milk to last the newborns for a emergency. He went to the toy section, slid boxes of folded high chairs underneath the cart, a strange machine where the children bounced and played with the items on the counter around them.

Finally, after all that, the young Black came to the check out section. The cashier's eyes boggled staring at the impressive amount of preparation that Regulus had prepared. There was awe from all around him.

"Quadtriplets?"

"Triplets."

"Hold on a moment."

The cashier held out the scanner after walking around the counter and began to get at several of the groceries.

"That would be a two hundred twenty and forty three cents."

The young Black withdrew the money out of his pocket and dropped it on to the counter.

"This should do."

"Here's the receipt."

"Thank you."

Regulus stared at the pile of groceries that was bagged by several volunteers.

"I don't have a car."

"You can return this after you are done unpacking."

"Thank you very much for the offer. I will take it."

The older woman smiled back at him then watched Regulus go. 

* * *

It took a hour to return to the apartment complex by following the landmarks that the bus had taken with the heavy cart. The younger man came up the steps with trial and effort against the stairs until he arrived to the floor. He smacked the door open then wheeled the cart forward. The cart smacked against the table with a thud then he fell to his feet and breathed a sigh of relief. His eyes widened as he forced himself up. 

"I FORGOT THE BABY BEDS!"

He combed through his hair and breathed a sigh.

"It's December 10th, Regulus. You have enough time to get the funds for all three."

Regulus smiled then nodded to himself.

"You can do this, Reggie." Regulus pepped talked himself as he raised his shoulders up bringing up courage from the bottom of his spine. "Sirius could do this without magic." He puffed his chest up as his hands rolled into fists. "So can I!"

Regulus began to sing as he dragged the cart to the counter.

"I can do it! Black can always do what they aim to do!" He juggled the smaller items on to the counter then slid the milks into the freezer. "I can do this! I can dooo this! I caaaan doooo thiis! Nothing can stop me now!"

He swayed his hips from side to side as he took care of the groceries.

"Nothing can stop me from what I have started!"

Regulus danced along to his song that he were making up off the fly having time of his lip.

"Because I am only a Black!" he stacked the piles of baby food. "Nothing can break me down, take the breathe out of me, no one can take this out of my hands!" he lined the cabinets with the nonperishable. "Because I am a Black and I fight to keep it in my hands! And I will be successful at what I do!"

Regulus sang the opening stanza back to himself as he put the groceries away then closed the door behind him with the cart in hand.

"Beecaaause I am aaaa black, most noble and ancient person there is, and that is to be the best person there is."

Regulus bobbed his head along to the music and hummed as he navigated the cart down the stairs.


	8. Certain horrors of the muggleworld are not kept hidden from Wizards living among them

"I am good with math."

"How good are you at it?" 

"My finance doesn't get muddy when I go through it when checking how much I spent and how much funds I got in the bank."

The interviewer nodded.

"I see."

He smiled at the woman giving the interview. She was a fairly older person that he was with gray in her hair and sagging skin that told a tale of living life to the fullest with plenty of laughter lines and large ears that stood out,

"It used to be difficult at a time for me . . . But with tricks, it became easier."

"What kind of tricks?" Was a question that was asked in such a way that it sounded as if she were asking for advice. 

"How would you feel if I told you about using the numbers on dragons? Baby dragons." he leaned forward cupping his hands on the table. "Dragons as far as you can see of all breeds. Imagine that in your head."

The older woman smiled at the thought then nodded.

"I can see how that makes it easier. I will try that." the interviewer confirmed his suspicion. "What kind of dragons do you count?"

"Sheep dragons."

"Sheep dragons?"

"Oh yes, I imagine their numbers are painted gold against their curly fleece."

"That is a very handy coping tool."

"Thank you."

"Do you have any family with finacial troubles?"

"My family is very well off on their own."

"I see. No drug use, HIV, convictions in your record?"

"No, ma'am." Then he lifted his sleeve. "Well; except for this conviction by my peers for this tattoo." He lifted the sleeve up to reveal the tattoo then sighed and prepared to be declined as he withdrew his hand.

"That is a interesting tattoo, Mr Black." The interviewer said. "I never seen anything like it. The optical illusion is impressive."

"Yes, it is."

"Why do your peers hate it?"

"It is a sign of people who kill others because they are inferior."

"That is not the Nazi symbol."

"Nazi?"

"People who hate everyone who isn't pure blooded." 

The interviewer shuddered and Regulus's skin paled at the familiar phrase. It was just like their war. His face grew long at the horrifying piece of history that the Wizarding world never learned from. It made him want to puke hearing those words coming from a muggle. 

"They killed millions of people a couple decades ago during World War 2."

she looked saddened by the thought then looked toward the man who seemed upheld his clueless demeanor.

"They killed Gay, Trans, Disabled, religious preferences that didn't line up with theirs, those who didn't have blonde hair and blue eyes. Starved them to death not just gassing them, torturing them, burning them alive, feeding them to the dogs, and ripping them apart. The holocaust was a very nasty thing globally."

Regulus cleared his throat.

"What happened in World War 1?" Regulus asked, curiously.

The interviewer smiled in return.

"That was over the assassination of a world leader with trenches." The interviewer said. "It was quite petty."

"My history is very lacking in education, I was home schooled." Regulus said, lowering his head in shame as did his shoulders. "I will get the tattoo removed." he looked up with promise toward the older woman. "Some time soon."

"A game of pretend being taken so seriously." She shook her head. "Doesn't matter." The older but well aging woman smiled down upon the young man. "We will call you in a few days if you have the job or not."

"Thank you." Regulus shook her out stretched hand with a smile. "And for the history lesson."

"History is free to learn from." the older woman said. "I lost half of my family thanks to that war in the camps." 

He looked toward her exposed skin and saw numbers.

"They would be proud of you for fighting against it to be forgotten." Regulus said.

"It's Dorthy Schmith." Dorthy said with a smile.

"Very proud, Miss Schmith." Regulus said withdrawing his hand.

Regulus left the building then made his way quickly for his apartment. He used his shoulder to smack the door open then stumbled in and hurried for the bathroom feeling his stomach ready to hurl. He fell to his knees then puked over, and over, and over, until the disgusting filthy feeling were out of his stomach. Regulus got up to his feet feeling weak. He stumbled forward with a hand on his stomach feeling ashamed as he sat down to the ground as his mind went through the things they did to muggleborns and muggles for their affiliation to the Wizarding world.

He sobbed and wailed, his hands combed through his short curly hair, as his mind flashed through random faces and imaged them. He was trembling for hours as he wept until his eyes were red as his sobbing became hoarse. As expected, the Tonks owl arrived then put on the ledge of the window. He took out the letter from the owl and saw the small question about how he was doing. He jotted down on the paper then returned it between the talons of the owl.

_Dear Dromeda:_

_Do you know of any methods to permanently remove tattoos that may be available in America? I am in desperate need of help in that department. I do not wish to be defined by a mistake that has ruined the family name of Black and the house itself nor do I wish for it to remain on my skin much longer._

_Sincerely,_

_Your cousin, Regulus Black._

He watched the owl sail into the sky fleeing for the other side of the pond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was watching the Deathly Hollows, the scene with the muggles supporting the statue, I realized what war the Wizarding world was going through that the muggle world had been through before. World War 2. And I never felt so horrified and disgusted before at a piece of media a decade ago.


	9. Pain comes before the good

A rapid knock was heard in succession so Regulus opened the door and spotted Andromeda waiting for him. She held her hand out for him then he took it and took him out of the room as he closed the door behind her. They walked down the stairs as he kept his eyes off from his surroundings. He followed Andromeda into a street corner then she tapped on a series of bricks that twirled and spun until it backed off revealing a entrance way to one of many American versions of the Diagon Alley.

They navigated the crowd and arrived into the tattoo parlor.

The door swung close behind the Wizards and Andromeda was the first to go forward.

"We need a tattoo removed."

Everyone turned their attention on to Andromeda.

"My name is Andy," A buff woman with muscular shoulders revealed from her sleeveless top came from the back room as she cleaned her hands with gel. She flicked her dirty blonde curled hair aside with her head whipping it aside and the magical tattoos of rabbits and butterflies danced along her forehead hopped at once. "What kind of tattoo?"

"The special kind." Andromeda said then Regulus withdrew his sleeve then lowered it after the brief display.

"Ah, we have been faced with that problem with regretful customers." Andy said.

"Not the only one," Andromeda said as she squeezed Regulus's hand.

"I am not the only one." Regulus repeated, relieved.

"This way. . . Mister?" Andy asked.

"Black." Was all Regulus said. "Can my cousin come with me?"

"It depends on how well you deal with pain." Any said

"I need her." Regulus said.

Andromeda squeezed Regulus's hand as he trembled. They went down the stairs to the basement then Any closed the door. A medicine man came with a potion then handed it to Regulus as he sat down into a chair then took off his long sleeved jacket revealing that he were in short sleeves. Andromeda sat down alongside Regulus and took his free hand. Regulus looked toward her for support then nodded. The young Black sipped from the potion then pressed his head against the head rest.

Andy returned with a silver platter that had various medical tools, strange items, and unusual types of wands made of specific metal. She picked up one then aimed it at the tattoo. She rubbed a cream on top of the shape then twirled the wand in circles. Instantly, his skin started to burn. 

"What is the name of your children?"

"Jabari Gudnard, Mapira Mockron, and Nasiche Mockron."

And his arm ached so badly. 

"Do you have pictures of them?" Andromeda asked. 

"The ministry of magic sent me some." Regulus cleared his throat as more tears streamed down from his eyes. "They called them ultra sounds."

"Are they pretty?" Andromeda asked. 

His eyes were stung by tears as dug his heels into the dirt beneath his boots squeezing Andromeda's hand.

"They are magnificent." Regulus said. "I never seen anything so dear."

He faced toward Andromeda as tears were streaming down his tear stained cheeks.

"What do you think of them?" Andromeda asked. 

"I feel that they are wonderful babies." Regulus said. "I haven't even seen them in person. . but I know, I know, they are the best things to head my way in a long time."

"You are the best person to head their way, Reggie." Andromeda said.

Then a wordless exchange of thanks and gratitude was held between as Andromeda smiled, placing her other hand on his hand, giving it a squeeze. He screamed as his arm turned red and burned and _burned_ so hard that it felt as though his entire arm was attacking itself. The pain ravaged him in ways that certain abuses from his parents in the past couldn't have done. And his mind was blinded by the pain that it were as if he blacked out.

He came to, his head lowered, resting on a cot. The tattoo wizard who had operated on him was padding along his swollen large arm. He looked at it spotting something about it was strange. He looked up toward Andromeda who gave a thumbs up toward him with wounds on her hands. His eyes widened in shock then toward his arms. He spotted the difference in his arm; it were covered in scales and his fingers were claws.

"I had to perform a skin graft after your old one died. Got all the nasty ink of your skin at the cost of your old. Transplanted several nerves and regrew them on the other arm. You are going to be needing to rest for three days before using those arms again."

Regulus sighed.

"Three days. . ."

"You have already gotten the first day down."

"Alright."

"Your cousin here has already sent a letter to the ministry regarding your operation. They said you can get the children on the 16th with the understanding that you will do this completely alone raising the children."

Regulus nodded.

"Being a single dad is a very . . ." Regulus yawned. "Difficult challenge."

"Your friend will help you back to the muggle world." Andy said. "We have that in agreement."

"Thank you for helping me." Regulus said.

"You are welcome, Mr Black." Andy said then walked on past Andromeda.

The door to the recovery room closed beside Andromeda then she came to his side.

"Feeling sore?" Andromeda asked.

"Worth every second." Regulus said.

"Sirius would be so proud of you." Andromeda said. 

"I bet he will be." Regulus said. "How long did I last being awake?"

"Less than twenty minutes." Andromeda said. "They say you broke a record, most people last five minutes."

Regulus laughed at the face of the memory of pain and their conversation.

"You made it bearable." Regulus said. "Not every ex-Death Eater has the best family supporter for life after the war."

Andromeda smiled and beamed as he fell back to sleep.


	10. Day of arrival begins

Regulus awoke that morning with one thought on his mind: _I have to pick up the children!_ His arms felt renewed and quite better than they had before; numb, less burning, less aching, just a bit more whole than they had been before. He sped for the cabinet drawer then took out the clothing that he had purchased in his first trip to the clothing store. He ran into the bathroom and showered, quickly.

 _Jabari Gudnard, Mapira Mockron, and Nasiche Mockron._ The names echoed in his head as he set up the strollers, put in the bottles of milk and the first few set of diapers under the carriage that was assembled. He looked over spotting the owl waiting for him on the perch. He slid the window open then took the scroll out of the talons. Regulus took out a owl treat then handed it to the owl as it gently hooted. _Jabari Gudnard, Mapira Mockron, and Nasiche Mockron._ The names repeated over and over and over in his head.

_Dear Reggie:_

_I bought some baby beds and made some room for them. I noticed that you hadn't got enough room so I took the liberty of expanding the flat that will appear to be small to muggles if they purchase it in the future. It is a long lasting charm. Quite ancient and powerful. I hope you and the children like the gift from cousin Drommy! Are you feeling alright?_

_Sincerely,_

_Andromeda Black Tonks._

Regulus grinned from ear to ear upon his cousin's letter. A warm feeling spread from his chest and grew outwards until it engulfed him. He looked up toward the owl that was munching on the treat that was being eaten away just as it had been given. The owl tilted its head, and held out a talon, wanting another one.

"Okay, here you go." Regulus handed another treat to the owl and earned a trill in return.

He quickly jotted down on the parchment:

_Dear Dromeda:_

_I am doing fine._

_Going to pick up the twins and Jabari!_

_I am so excited! My first children! My first children! Got to go! Will reply in length in the first few days!_

He rolled the letter up then handed it back to the owl and sent it off.

Then, Regulus left with the three baby strollers.


	11. Jabari Gudnard, Mapira Mockron, and Nasiche Mockron

The names of the children echoed over and over as he hitched from bus route to bus route with the baby strollers and the bag that he bought along the way to boot to carry the baby gear. After several hours of being driven around Idaho, the bus came to a halt and he was there. Regulus beamed from one end to the next so fast that it was almost as though that he had apparated instead of making a bolt for it. He unpacked the strollers then strode forward for the area that was the designated pick up. 

The next bus to the place was due in over thirty-three minutes. With some confidence in his walk, Regulus made it to the station that was designated to be the pick up area with the marking of a owl holding a broomstick alongside the wall that only Wizards and Witches could see. He tapped his fingers on the brick then entered the building with the conjoined baby strollers to boot. The first noise that the young man heard was the collective wailing of babies. His eyes lit up spotting two women standing side by side helping each other carry the children.

Regulus came toward them.

"Hello."

The women shifted their attention toward him then became relieved.

"Are you Regulus Black?"

Regulus lifted his sleeve and revealed the lizard skin.

"Must have been very nasty to get it." Regulus lifted his brows at the colorful language. More colorful than what was shown on the muggle telly that he had overheard in the last few years. "Is that permanent?"

"Eh." He lowered his sleeve with a shrug then rubbed the back of his head. "It could be."

"Good god, the children are going to love the living hell out of you." Was the comment by the older woman.

"God?" Regulus asked. "What is God?"

"The creator of human kind."

"So that's why Muggles keep invoking his name." Regulus said.

"My name is Jakika Mockron." Jakika shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs--"

"Miss." Jakika cut Regulus off. "I am not married."

Regulus's eyes laid upon the woman beside her.

"Are you Miss Gudnard?" Regulus inquired.

"No, Magical Social Worker." The older woman shook her head then gestured toward the badge. "The newborn werewolf ripped her to shreds after delivery."

Regulus felt as if his heart had been torn as he was handed the child then slid the newborn into the seat then slid the barriers aside keeping him up. The newborn was fast asleep as he stared on toward the miracle.

"I thought werewolf pups were born as puppies." Regulus said.

"This is a muggleborn baby that had been scarred by accident by delivery." was the reply. "He has. . erm. . . a slight problem that makes it difficult."

"What is his trouble?" Regulus asked.

"The baby was supposed to be delivered by normal means but his cone head was hurting his mother." The horror became apparent.

"That is horrible. " Regulus commented.

Regulus paled at the imagery that was coming forth to him regarding what had happened that night.

"Very horrible." the magical social worker agreed. "The father was the one who performed the operation. He couldn't do it in his human form."

Jakika looked down toward the wailing children in her arms struggling to sooth them with little results that were in her favor.

"He willed himself to become the wolf and. . ." The magical social worker winced, looking back, at the memory. "Well, the man who was supposed to be here in my place along with some Aurors had to kill him."

"Are they okay?" Regulus asked, concerned.

"The other social worker is currently on the list for the trials when they are testing for a cure." She smiled, bitterly. "Fast tracked."

"And the father?" Regulus asked.

"He let go once his wife died during delivery." Regulus gulped. "The parents of the child's parents don't want him."

"Just a cone head?" Regulus asked.

The social worker nodded quite solemn.

"He doesn't have any eyes."

Regulus looked toward the wailing baby as his eyes widened looking toward the empty eye sockets.

"He has eyes to me." Regulus ticked along the cheek of the one day old boy. "Genetic defect?"

"It is what he was born as including the head." Came the social worker's reply as Jubari was moved to the seat. "Thank you for your time."

The social worker shook Regulus's hand then went off the way that Regulus had came. The young Black came toward the twins then took them out of the woman's arms then did as he had done before.

"Don't separate them!" Jakika shrieked.

Regulus turned toward the girls birth mother. 

"Why?" Regulus asked. 

Jakika gestured toward the twins that he cradled together.

"They are conjoined." Jakika said. 

Hogwarts dealing with conjoined twins after he finished raising them? He wondered how they were going to deal with that matter if they were sorted two different houses or be sorted into one. It brought up a lot of more questions for their Hogwarts years than the ones that were more important on his mind but it made him have a chuckle. He slipped the children side by side into the seat and attached the counter with two of the bottle holders.

The children soothed set side by side. He unlatched the third cart then folded it until it were a small square item with everything out from the bottom in the second cart. He set up the contraption that he had purchased that held the baby bottle up with the milk inside then slipped it into the babies mouths. Jakika fell relieved then cried. Regulus looked toward the older woman who remained then he approached her. He came to a halt in front of her. 

"What is the other problems with them?"

"There is nothing wrong with them."

"Asides to being conjoined."

"That is it." Jakika nodded. 

"Genetic condition?" He raised his brows slightly. 

"By birth." Jakika confirmed. 

"What is their assigned genders?" Regulus asked. 

"I am not quite sure." The reply from Jakika horrified the younger man. "I didn't ask. I . . . I don't know how badly they are really conjoined."

"Didn't ask?" Regulus was already unhappy about his girls treatment. "Why didn't you not ask?"

"They're not mine to care about." Jakika's comment caused him to glare at her. 

Regulus's fingers slipped under the covers and spotted how conjoined they were then peeled away the blankets, including the baby diaper spotting the quite visible but small female genitalia. He withdrew his fingers from the diaper, slid the blankets and comforting uniform back over the child, then his smile grew even wider upon the little girls who's heads were leaned against the other.

"That is going to be a interesting arrangement getting their shirts on." Then Regulus sighed.

"What is it?"

Regulus was half tempted to tell the mother, 'None of your business'. But as a Black that was reformed and had to be better than the Black that came before, he had to have a different reply. A reply that would suit his attitude with innocent questions like these for those who were curious. He looked upon the mother of the girls.

"They are connected by the head and that is it." Regulus reported. 

"Which part?" Jakika asked, curiously. "They were delivered by c-section."

"Just the ear drum." Regulus replied. 

"Which ear drum?"

"They don't share a left or a right ear." He started to snicker then began to laugh upon the humorous connection the girls shared. One girl heard from one ear and the other girl heard from the other ear. It was going to be hard wiggling out of orders for the twins when they would hear the same thing if they weren't trouble makers by heart. Regulus shook his head in amusement. "These boys. Already problematic."

"Good-bye." Jakika said then walked out.

"Good riddance." Regulus said to himself.

Regulus already loved the children but, he had to admit that it was going to be tricky putting their shirts on. He stopped laughing then proceeded to wheel his way out of the building with the children fast asleep ready to face a new future with them and them with him in their lives. It was going to be a questionable and problematic existence but one that Regulus accepted as he made his walk home along the sidewalk of the street.


	12. Neo-Death Eaters

"Reggggie!" Came a familiar voice from behind Regulus.

Regulus was at a park when he turned in the direction of Andromeda's voice.

"Dromeda!" Regulus lit up as he spotted her approaching him with Nymphadora in hand.

"Oh, Merlin's sweet beard, look at your boy!" Andromeda announced.

"Isn't he adorable?" Regulus felt a grin spread from corner to corner.

"Ew, baby." Nymphadora said.

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda said as her eyes flashed open. "Excuse her, she isn't--"

"It's quite fine, I was like that at her age." Regulus noted, quite light hearted.

"He is fantastic." Andromeda said. "This must be Jubari Gudnard."

"He is." Regulus said. "With a few more business days, he will be legally a Black as will his sisters."

"Why are there two babies in the same carriage?" Nymphadora asked.

"It is the best I can manage with these two cry babies." Regulus said.

"Reggie!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"They're tricksters, I swear!" Regulus protested.

"How are they tricksters?" Andromeda squinted back.

"My girls have two specific cries; wet, poopy, nightmare, wanting to be held. . . " He pointed toward the little girls. "And they ALWAYS cry when I sit down."

"That is really hard to believe that two of your little girls are out to get you," Andromeda's nose wiggled as it swunched up,

"That isn't hard to believe," Nymphadora said. "Babies are strange little creatures."

"Just like you were." Andromeda said, quite fondly. "I remember you were a funny little baby to raise."

Regulus slid the baby boy out of the harness.

"Hold on to Jubari." Regulus handed the boy to Andromeda then walked off to a park bench. "Watch this."

Regulus sat down then the twins started wailing at once.

"Coincidence!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"Coincidence? I don't think so!" Regulus bounced up to his feet. "I have seen Muggle babies and they don't cry a drop when their parents are sitting down."

"Do you need some help adjusting the carriage for the two of them?"

Regulus looked around observing how sparsely it was occupied then turned his attention upon Andromeda and nodded.

"Yes, please." Regulus said.

Andromeda lifted her wand out and aimed it at the carriage while holding Jubari against her chest as he fell asleep in the exchange. The seat extended then the little girls stopped wailing staring on toward Andromeda. Regulus leaned forward, crashing his head into his hands, his shoulders lowering quite exasperated.

"You're doing a good job with what you have." Andromeda assured.

"If they had informed me earlier that they were conjoined, we would have plenty of sleepy nights." Regulus complained as she joined his side and slugged a arm along his shoulder and returned boy into the safety harness.

"It's supposed to be hard, Reggie!" Andromeda replied. "Don't cut yourself short. It's pretty good."

"Have you seen a baby turn into a werewolf cub?" Regulus asked.

"No." Andromeda said, somberly. "I assume it has to be painful."

"It's adorable." Regulus said. "A little puffy ball of fur tossing and turning, squeaking, it makes getting into riot gear the more endearing." Andromeda's somber demeanor was replaced by a more happy grin over her relative's retellings how the full moons go for the boy. "Why was I cursed with a ball of fur?"

"Because you are the unluckiest Black there is." Andromeda said. "How about I get you some hotdogs? My treat."

"Go ahead, Cousin." Regulus said. "But make sure to use my money for my hot dog," he handed her the cash. "You cover yourself."

"When do I over compensate?" Andromeda asked.

"You purchased two pigs and sent one to Hogwarts. That same pig was used as a prank by Sirius and James," Regulus replied to her. "I asked for a pig designed to be small not a fat one!"

"Nymphadora, how about you walk with your uncle Reggie." Andromeda said. "I will catch up with you. How is that?"

"That is fine." Nymphadora said.

Andromeda laughed then walked on and they resumed walking around the large and roomy park. Regulus enjoyed the fresh air of freedom more than they had in the recent years since he had faked his demise and abandoned the Black house. He listened to the sound of birds chirping, the sound of insects, and hear his footsteps echo. It was reminders that he had won what he had initially deemed impossible or a mere fantasy with the fact that certain wheels were in motion.

"Uncle Reggie," Nymphadora tugged at his sleeve.

"Yes, Nymphadora?" Regulus looked upon her.

"Do you have fans?" Nymphadora asked.

"No." Regulus frowned as his eyebrows furrowed together. "Not that I know of. I work as a accountant not as a rock star or a novelist."

Nymphadora looked on toward the distance.

"You're being stalked by someone." Nymphadora said.

Regulus looked around, scanning his surroundings then focused his attention onto Nymphadora.

"How so am I being stalked?" Regulus said.

"He stands out with his terrible disguises; mismatched flannel, ugly camouflage pants, and he has a bad baseball hat." Nymphadora said. "A hundred paces behind us. He has been following us for the last thirty-three minutes."

"I see him." Regulus said. "Is that your dad?"

"If it were my dad, he wouldn't change into a eye sore." Nymphadora said. "He would be jogging by and he has a far better sense of disguises for his fashion."

Regulus paused in his tracks then turned in the direction of where Nymphadora had directed in. He started to march on after the direction of the shady dressed man who in turn sped around and apparated away before he could get close enough to him with Nymphadora on Regulus heels as he was sliding the carriage on with resting twins in hand. Regulus knelt down then picked up a broach that resembled the dark mark. He scanned the object then scowled at it and dropped it to the ground in disgust.

"Reggie! Nymphadora! Wait up!" Andromeda called.

Regulus smiled with a wave then looked toward his cousin.

"Don't tell your mother about this." Regulus whispered to Nymphadora.

"I won't." Nymphadora promised, her fingers crossed behind her back as Andromeda came with her arms full of non-magical hot dogs.

* * *

Regulus started a new regiment; shaving the beard off, cutting his hair short once more as he had once kept it so along ago in his childhood, and trimming his eyebrows until it were all perfect. He stared at the man who lived in the Muggle World. No longer could he see the Wizard that had lost his brother, almost lost everything, the man who made the worst mistake of his life. He saw a young man with bags under his eyes from many sleepless nights watching the one inflicted with the werewolf condition be adorable at nights when he couldn't sleep from nightmares.

The sight of a little harmless werewolf pup was enough to make the nightmares go away.

Jubari made his nights a little more easier to bear through in the Wizarding World holding him in his arms.

Gone were the stubble, the beard, just smooth skin of a man who had to start over--it felt weird feeling his chin and feeling _nothing_ but a chin.

* * *

Andromeda and her family paid visits to the apartment to see how Regulus in between times that he lived in America. These visits did good for him with praise in ways that Walburga had completely neglected to give after his brother was sorted into Gryffindor months after the initial visit. The compliment still echoed on most days. _"I am so proud of you, Reggie!"_ as her face beamed with pride was something that was alien to see but one that encouraged confidence with the agreement by Ted, _"I knew this Slytherin could make a life out of the war."_

It made him step back and look how far that he had came every so often when the memory crossed his mind and sigh in content. Never mind the looks and gasps of shock when other people saw the conjoined twins including the question posed by Andromeda, _"Have you gotten the whole changing into clothes matter figured out, Reggie?"_ once she had a complete once over in how connected they were. 

His reply, _"Yep. I order buttoned up outfits. Easier for them to put on, really."_ And the looks of fondness from the Tonks at his innovative decision making made him feel more prouder of himself to adapting to his new existence. It was the quiet pride that spread through Regulus when Ted admired the baby decorations and the baby toys that had been set up for them when they were old enough all over the apartment.

It could have been better if his brother were there to fully appreciate it, sanity and all, with a bottle of champagne to share with him over the successful few months raising the Muggleborns. But what disturbed him after having being told, was that he started to notice he were being stalked on a daily basis as if whoever was following him was working up the courage to approach him and talk.

They got closer and closer every day as he walked in the park but when he turned around, they quickly retreated before he could get a single word out. He noticed for weeks after he started doing this that they had stopped all together stalking him. Without a Daily Prophet to tell him what was going on in the Wizarding World, he was at a loss of what was occurring but he hoped it was only petty mundane matters full of entertainment and gossip. The tension in him fell but it arose a new question.

_Is there already Neo-Death Eaters out there?_

* * *

The following months that passed by were quick and a blur to him but they had a distinctive schedule once he got the hang of it. New baby clothes, diaper change, bottle fed every some hours, and two new cradles that were purchased two weeks after he had first acquired the children. The conjoined twins were fairing well when they were cradled against his chest and he were leaned back in the chair with Muggle music playing.

It was the quiet sort of life that he hadn't thought of being possible. Regulus stared out the window into the dark on some nights with a cup of tea when the children were fast asleep in their beds. These were far more pleasant memories from the one that he had been making a year ago being miserable as a street urchin. Regulus admired the children from afar.

If only his brother were able to see how he were doing a year after getting them. A year felt to be a eternity working through the chaos of deciding to rename the children as follows: Jubari Sirius Black the third, Mapira Black, and Nasiche Black. He wondered how they would fare in the Wizarding World for their flaws and unique ways that they were born as. Regulus got strange looks from the Muggles when it came to his children when he went on a walk with them, two of them in a carriage and the other was strapped to his chest snoozing away. The two little girls were a handful on most days into the existence being a Muggle father and they strayed some accidental magic here and there.

There was a loud knock from the door behind him. He set down the tea cup put on his warm black sweater and fuzzy pajama pants then slid the collar to the sweater up, straightening it out along his figure, walking away from the door on the cold hard floor. He slid the door open then spotted a young white man who looked as if he had just graduated Ilvermony with a strange look in his eye with a tattoo that stood out along his neck line that resembled a snake---Regulus's eyes flickered open.

"Do I know you?" Regulus asked.

"No. Not yet." Replied the stranger. "my name is Francis Gudnard."

_Gudnard, Gudnard, Gudnard---Relative of Jubari?_

"How did you find me?"

"Magic. You're Regulus Black, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"I am starting the Death Eaters. I like to start again with some of the originals with me. Care to join us in the name of our Lord and Savior Voldemort?"

Disgust rose up in Regulus's throat that burned his esophagus at the mere mention of the name. He had lost a brother to the man, he had lost his reputation, he had lost his relationship with his brother, and countless Wizards had died in part of Voldemort's wand and power through the Wizarding world. It was a war that he remembered all too clearly up until he withdrew himself from it. The war had yet to claim him but the war was in front of him in the face of the new generation ready to finish what the man had started. Regulus's grip on the door knob only hardened as he retained his composure.

"I am not part of that life anymore." Regulus's voice was calm and collected as he stood his ground using rage as his motivator to speak. "I nearly lost my life over it, my house elf, my wand---my freedom!"

"Oh, so you have grown to care about the mudbloods." Francis said. "We're a bit small right now. Just me and my friends right now. . . think we can make it serious with your involvement."

Regulus's eyes flipped open.

"Don't you dare insult my children that way." His voice was sharp, even, cold, and furious at the same time. "They're not a life sentence."

"Hm. . . " Francis hummed then looked over the man's shoulder if only briefly and faced Regulus lifting a brow. "You know they're a bit crippled."

The Black anger rose up then he slammed the door loudly on the Neo-Death Eater without thinking. He turned around then stopped in his tracks raising his head up feeling the warmth of the rage burning into him. He paused, blinking, as it struck him: _He knows they aren't normal babies. How does he know that?_

Regulus turned around as the knocking repeated from the door to the room. Regulus walked on toward the door as he stared at it feeling terrified. _How did he know--unless, Francis has been stalking us._ The door to the apartment slid open.

"I won't ask you again. Join us and we'll spare you."

"Never."

"I am not leaving without your agreement."

"Over my dead body."

Regulus picked up a slingshot and a remote then slung it at the Neo-Death Eater. Francis stumbled back crashing to the ground landing with a thud as Regulus kicked off the four legs of a nearby chair and lifted it up with a stump using one of the fallen legs as a weapon of self defense standing in the way of the children. He charged forward with a scream then was thrown away from the scene where he crashed against the cabinets of the kitchen landing to the wooden floor. Regulus got up to his feet holding on to the leg beam over the sound of dogs barking then charged toward Francis.

"Petrificus Totalus." Francis said.

Regulus froze. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Francis waved his wand. "Think you could get out that easily, Mr Black? Decline that easily?"

Francis smirked back at the frozen Regulus then approached the cradle. Regulus saw two familiar dogs slowly creeping into the doorway with their heads lowered looking into the room, their shoulders hunched together, fur raised all over, growling behind Francis.

"I'll make it so that you come running back." Francis said. "Make it so that you regret trying to leave."

Abruptly, Vas and Dash came flying in crashing upon Francis. Francis threw the dogs aside then cast charms at a time in a attempt to ward off the pets. Almost as if they had anticipated the moves, the dogs flew out of the way jumping aside and resumed their attack position. The dogs growled as they charged on forward. Vas and Dash bit the man repeatedly.

With a single spell, the dogs were sent away then Francis stumbled back from the pets toward the window now coated in bite marks and scratches. The dogs were barking as their tails wagged from side to side taking a step forward growling. Francis cast hexes but they dodged by the dogs sprinting back and forth then head butting him against the ledge of the window. Francis fell out with a scream then apparated away. In the doorway charged in two Aurors. A Auror cast a counter spell that ended the freezing spell as the children wailed.

"We lost him!"

The second Auror smacked their hand against the side of the window ledge.

"Again!"

The Aurors shifted toward Regulus.

"We are most sorry that we didn't make it on time."

Regulus soothed the babies back to sleep with his hand rubbing their stomachs, one by one, then shifted toward them.

"He is starting it over." Regulus said. "He is starting the whole Death Eaters again."

"We have uncovered that much." the first Auror said.

"You need a Kneazle." the second Auror advised.

"I left the Wizarding World to perform my task of raising my children with difficulty." Regulus replied, glaring toward them as he cradled Jubari in his arms and his features softened upon the little boy in his arms who were blowing bubbles. "Much as I want to, magical pets would make it easy."

"You have done well with raising caring for a child lacking sockets with a conehead for a normal head, Regulus." The first Auror replied as his voice was soothing the boy. "Kneazles are known to be quite smart when it comes to children with your son's condition. As of recently this has been discovered."

"He has a name." Regulus's voice became sharp.

"The children need a protector when you don't have a wand." the first Auror said.

"What about Vas and Dash?" Regulus asked.

"Those dogs are not magical and cannot have their life spans exten---

"Is Mr Wheebarrow a Squib?" Regulus interjected.

"It is against The Wizardly Code of Non-Magical creatures." the first Auror continued as though there wasn't any interruption. "Very deaf. We only got here because a trace detected that he attacked a Muggle."

"Attacked a MUGGLE?" Regulus lowered his voice to a whisper. "Are they okay?"

"We sent them to St Mungos for treatment." The second Auror said with disdain. "Really quite tragic with Dark Magic."

"Oh, that poor muggle." Regulus's voice softened.

The second Auror was quite happy with a flinch reflecting on the issue that was only a few moments ago.

"So utterly terrified than I have ever seen a Muggle when it came to magic." The first Auror said then eyed at him. "If he comes back; you must be armed."

"I don't have the currency to get a kneazle." Regulus admitted then closed the window to his apartment. "Can you close the door on your way out? I don't want the children chilly."

The first Auror silently nodded.

"We'll see what we can do about the reporters." The second Auror said. "Vas, Dash, come here, boys."

The dogs followed after the second Auror out and Regulus set back down into the chair.

Regulus didn't fall asleep that night even after the first Auror had left the apartment. 

He had a bad feeling growing in his stomach that history was to repeat itself.

And he didn't like that at all.


	13. Charms for your protection against Neo-Death Eaters

A loud knock jerked Regulus awake from the bed that he were sleeping in. He put on a sweater and long black pants then slid down the sweater by the waist band until it rested comfortably above the pants. Jubari, Mapira, and Nasiche all began to cry at once at the loud knocking coming from the door that he quickly sped his way toward. Inwardly, Regulus groaned. They were going to be awake, wide awake, if there were another attack.

He had several diapers to change immediately after waking up the night after a Neo-Death Eater had intruded in his apartment. If they dared to make another entrance, then he was going to be armed to the teeth as he heard the sound of knocking become even more rapid in a frantic manner. Cautiously, Regulus picked up a tabletop that had the legs unscrewed with a stub acting as a handle. He lifted the improvised shield stalking toward the door with deliberate slow steps then paused in front of the door.

Another loud knock caused Regulus to jump, if only briefly, then turn the knob and yanked the door back.

"Reggie, are you okay?" Andromeda asked.

"Dromeda, you gave the scares." Regulus lowered his defensive weapon as he sighed in relief.

"I read about what happened," Andromeda said. "I thought at first their story about you being frozen ready to throw fists against a wizard was exaggerating but you're more Black than I am."

"Blacks fighting with fists? I don't recall that being a part of the Black family history."

Andromeda smiled, clenching along his wrists then drifted her hands to the side of his forearms.

"It is more common than you think it is." Andromeda replied. "Recall that, Blacks were held in the highest regard."

"Course they were," Regulus said, fondly. "They were at the powerful and high positions of the Wizarding world."

"No," Andromeda said. "Not just for their intellect were they remembered and highly regarded for."

"Oh, then what was it for?" Regulus asked.

"Something Gryffindors wouldn't do, something only Slytherins would do, something Hufflepuffs wouldn't do, something Ravenclaws wouldn't do," Andromeda said. "Fight with a Muggle weapon against a Neo-Death Eater with only one plan; smack them hard enough to knock out the attacker and make a escape."

"You make my plan sound much better than how I planned it," Regulus said, laughing, as Andromeda looked at him with a smile.

"Regulus," Andromeda's smile faded. "The court wants me to make sure that you don't get attacked any further times in the future."

"One moment, I have to change my baby's diapers." Regulus said.

Regulus moved from Andromeda toward the cribs. He took out the package of diapers then gathered cleaning material set side by side and began to change their diapers. He tickled the two conjoined girls while Andromeda lurked in the background reassembling the table back to the way it had been before. She picked up a clump of dirt from under her shoes then transfigured it into a shield. Afterwards, Andromeda charmed the shield with anti-hex charm and another clump into a bat that was defended with the hexes.

She set the material against the table counter then decorated the shield with thorns that outlined the shape of a dog. She went to the door of Regulus's apartment then set up a confundus charm and set up a elaborate blood spell that countered it for specific members of the Black and Tonks household. Once she were done with the task, Andromeda with drew her wand and closed the door behind her. Regulus was singing a song to the lone crying little boy thrashing his arms and legs while diligently doing his duty.

"And done!" Regulus announced. "One year and four months old---I can do this until they can use the bathroom on their own."

"Me too."

"Dromeda, what did you do?"

"Anyone who isn't a Black won't find your apartment."

"I appreciate what you're doing, what about my mail?"

"I can make a charm for that."

"Is there a charm for it?"

"Yes. There is. But it is not used often."

"Please, set it up. And cousin. . ."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're a Black through and through doing what you feel is best for those you love."

"Looks like I won't get any neighbors complaining about the children or any police."

Suddenly, there was the sound of wings smacking against the glass door of the apartment so he approached the window and slid it open. The British Ministry of Magic's owl fell in then dropped a box of twelve week old kittens in the center of the apartment mewing. There were four of them in all that bore remarkable resemblance to a kitten version of the Lynx with a packed tray and a bag of Wizarding kibble.

Regulus dumped the kittens out of the box then moved the tray alongside the kitchen. The kittens mewed tailing after Regulus as Andromeda laughed at the amusing sight. Regulus took out a large plate then dropped the content of handfuls of kibble on to the plate so Andromeda handed him some bedding that she had transfigured directly from a hairball that had fallen out of the box. Regulus went about cutting a hole in the box so the kittens could climb into it then put the box alongside the couch.

"Dromeda, can you buy some kitten toys for the kittens?" Regulus asked. "And stop transfiguring dirt to toys. That's enough. And it must be a muggle toy."

"Alright." Andromeda said. "If you so insist being not part of the Wizarding world, I will respect your wishes. "

"I eat muggle food, watch Muggle advertisements, read Muggle books, I have lived outside of the Wizarding World for a year; I can continue this until the children go to Hogwarts." Regulus was quite smug as he replied. "If not until the day I die."

"What else do you want?" Andromeda asked. "A Muggle car?"

"No." Regulus replied. "I take the Muggle bus."

"You've been taking the Muggle bus for a year and you haven't bothered to get a car?" Andromeda asked.

"I like to leave a small carbon footprint behind, Andromeda." Regulus replied. "It has helped me for the last few years being unseen."

Andromeda threw a dark glare back at Regulus at the last part.

"Well, I did cheat by using magic to leave a small carbon footprint." Regulus relented.

"I will get the cat toys." Andromeda said. "And a cat scratching post to boot."

Regulus watched Andromeda depart the flat then he turned his attention upon the kitten, approached them, then knelt down to their level as they were making the noise similar to 'nom' as they ate their morning meal and stroked his hand along their backs. The sound of the kittens purring was enough to cause him to smile. 


End file.
